The present disclosure relates to developer containers that contain developer in an inner section thereof and image forming apparatuses that include such a developer container.
A toner container is a commonly known example of a developer container that contains developer in an inner section thereof. The toner container includes a toner discharge outlet and a rotatable stirring member. Rotation of the stirring member causes discharge of toner through the toner discharge outlet.
A waste toner container is another commonly known example of a developer container that contains developer in an inner section thereof. In one example, a waste toner container includes a container body having a circular tubular shape and a helical groove formed on an outer circumferential section of the container body. Upon rotation of the container body, collected toner is conveyed along the helical groove to one end of the container body.